I Love You
by k22-89
Summary: This is a story of Zoe and Max on their wedding day and on their honeymoon. Happy Zax! (Originally a one shot but I wanted to carry the story on.) This is my first story. Enjoy!
1. The start of a wonderful life

**I Love You**

Zoe sat in her wedding dress with her feet up on a table, her heels were off and she smiled to herself as she watched Max say goodbye to Lofty and Robyn. He walked towards her.

"Are you happy, Mrs Walker?"

"Very, Mr Walker." Zoe said, kissing Max on the lips and grinning at him, she had never felt so happy or so loved before. Max hugged her tightly.

The room was empty, it was just them in their own magical world. Max pulled out an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Zoe.

"What's this, Max?"

"This, my darling, is our honeymoon destination. Open it."

Zoe opened the envelope to find two tickets to...

"ROME! Max, we going to Rome. How did you know I've always wanted to go there? A five star luxury hotel everything included for two weeks!" Zoe was jumping up and down, she was so excited. Max spun her round and round. He eventually put her back on the ground.

Zoe was thinking. "Max how did you afford-" Max put a finger on her lips.

"Shh. I've been working extra shifts and saving my wages to give us both a wonderful honeymoon. I heard you once say to Tess how much you wanted to go to Rome so I booked the tickets. We leave in two days and don't worry, I've packed everything for us. Now Mrs Walker, I believe there is the rest of our wedding cake and a bottle of champagne waiting for us in our honeymoon suite."

Zoe laughed as Max picked her up and carried her upstairs.

It was the morning Zoe and Max were leaving for Rome. The room was peaceful until the alarm rang shrilly through the air at 6:30 am.

"Oh God. Please turn it off!" Zoe grumbled into her pillow. Max turned off the alarm and looked at Zoe, he started stroking her hair.

"Wake up, beautiful. Its time for our honeymoon." Max sang in her ear.

"Go away! I'm tired." Zoe mumbled.

Max kissed her lips and whispered,

"Don't be grumpy, darling. I know you hate getting up early but you'll be in Rome soon staying in a luxury hotel with chocolates, champagne and me for two weeks!" What woman could resist that?" Max winked at her. Zoe smiled, kissed him and said, "Not me!"

The sun was hot as theyarrived in Rome. They went to the hotel room. Max carried Zoe over the threshold There was a four poster bed with a bottle of champagne and chocolates on it, a massive hot tub and a balcony.

Zoe gave Max a long kiss, her eyes sparkling.

"I love so much, Max. I'm so happy and I can't believe I'm in Rome with my gorgeous husband." Max kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, my darling wife. This is a honeymoon you'll never forget!"


	2. So In Love

Zoe woke up the next morning at 10am, blinking and rubbing her eyes. The sun was streaming into the room, for a spilt second she couldn't recall where she was; then she glanced at her wedding ring and remembered her wedding day, 'I'm married to the love of my life, Max Walker and I'm in Rome on my honeymoon.' She smiled and stretched. She looked around for Max but couldn't see him.

"Max, where are you, darling?" Zoe called, confused.

"Out here, beautiful." Max replied from outside. Zoe grabbed her dressing gown and stepped out on the balcony. She gasped. On the table there was a tray laden with fruit, coffee, rolls and Biscotti with a jug of orange juice. Max sat on a chair, looking at the buildings, suddenly he caught sight of Zoe and grinned at her. She walked towards him and sat on his lap. Zoe kissed him lovingly and whispered in his ear,

"Good morning, Mr Walker. How are you? Did you arrange breakfast for us?"

"Good morning, my gorgeous Mrs Walker. I'm very well and yes, I rang downstairs to order breakfast for us. Are you alright?"

"I awoke this morning and I forgot where I was, then I remembered our wedding day and that I'm with the love of my life, Max Walker on our wonderful honeymoon." Max kissed Zoe over and over again.

"Lets eat, lovely." Max pulled out a chair and bowed to Zoe she sat down with a laugh.

They started to eat, the food was yummy.

"The Biscotti is lovely." said Zoe, munching on another cookie. "If I eat food like this for the next two weeks, I'll get fat." Zoe frowned. Max took her hand and kissed her wedding ring.

"I don't care what you look like, Zoe. I'll always love you, my darling."

Zoe blushed and smiled. She felt so happy and content.

Max stood up and went back into the bedroom, he was back a moment later, with a slim black box in his hand. He handed it to Zoe. "Your wedding present, my love."

Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace with a large Amethyst jewel in the middle. The necklace glittered in the sun.

"Max, its gorgeous. Thank you so much. What did I do to deserve you? I love you, I love you" Zoe hugged Max. Max put it round her neck and kissed her.

"Shall we go to the beach?" Max asked.

"Maybe later." Zoe's eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Max grabbed her and carried his wife back inside.

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please review. :)**


	3. Messing Around

Zoe was laid on the beach, fast asleep when Max sneaked up on her with a bucket of water and tipped it over her. She awoke with a scream.

"MAX! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THAT?! I WAS ASLEEP AND NOW I'M SOAKED AND FREEZING!" Max stood there and laughed while his wife ranted at him. Zoe began to playfully hit him. Max held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, Zoe. I'm sorry, I'm sorry darling. It was only a joke."

"I feel cold now, Max" said Zoe crossly wrapping herself up in a towel and glaring at him, "and I'm tired. You knew I was asleep and" Max interrupted her with a wonderful kiss, she put her around his neck and hugged him. She couldn't stay angry with him for long.

"There is one of your summer dresses in the beach bag along with your favourite shoes. You go get changed, honey and I'll go and get you a chocolate ice cream." Max ran off to the ice cream parlor and Zoe went to the toilets.

"There you go, my lady." said Max handing his wife a large chocolate ice cream with two chocolate flakes, "Am I forgiven now?" Max looked like a sad puppy.

"Always when you buy me chocolate, handsome." Zoe winked and happily ate her ice cream, suddenly she turned towards Max and put ice cream all over his nose.

"Zoe, he yelped, it's cold and now I've got chocolate all over me!" Max started to tickle Zoe, she wriggled in his arms and said breathlessly,

"Max...please...stop. That'll teach you to pour water over me!" Zoe laid back on the sand and closed her eyes. Max stroked her hair and they fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

Two hours later, they were walking back to their hotel when a poster caught Max's eye. It said in big letters,

 _Tonight you're invited to a Grand Ball in the Augusta Lucilla Palace Hotel. It starts at 5pm and finishes at 2am. Put on your ball gowns and black tie suits and dance the night away!_

Max turned to Zoe with a smile,

"Do you fancy going to a Grand Ball, gorgeous?"

Zoe's eyes lit up with excitement. She had never been to a ball before and would love to go with her husband.

"Yes, I would love to go to a Ball with you, darling. I love you so much."

I love you too."

 **Sorry this is a short chapter. I ran out of ideas. Suggestions are welcome. Review if you like. :)**


End file.
